


El Fuego y el Fénix

by cheru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, marco x ace month
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheru/pseuds/cheru
Summary: Ace se acaba de unir a los piratas de Barba Blanca a la fuerza, por lo que sospecha de todos y los considera sus enemigos; mientras trata de adaptarse a su nueva vida como miembro de los piratas mas famosos del mundo, se topa con varios de los comandantes de Younko; entre ellos, con el que también es el primer oficial y mano derecha del mismísimo emperador: Marco el Fénix.





	1. Nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> bueno, pues andaba viendo un dojisnhi de esta pareja y pues, decidí empezar un fic de ellos. ¡espero les guste!

 

_-No puedes derrotarme; es inútil intentarlo. Mas eres fuerte, muchacho._

_-… ¡ya veras, yo te derrotare!_

_-Si fuera tú, no lo intentaría de nuevo. Pero sería un desperdicio dejar que murieras; ¿No te gustaría ser mi hijo?_

_\- ¿¡AHH!?_

_**********_

Un par de ojos negros enmarcados por un rostro lleno de pecas se abrieron. Mientras se ajustaban a la luz, su dueño se preguntó dónde se encontraba: ese no era su barco. Recordó los hechos ocurridos un par de días atrás; claro, ahora era prisionero en uno que no era el suyo. Un navío enemigo lleno de posibles amenazas, un lugar que le era totalmente ajeno y, aun así, no estaba atado. Desde el día en que llego, se preguntaba el porqué de dejarle libertad de movimiento; ¿acaso pensaban dejar que poco a poco, ganara confianza, bajara la guardia para después tomarlo desprevenido y torturarlo? Sacudió la cabeza intentando descartas esa idea.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas; se tallo los ojos para ajustarlos aún más a la luz, y busco con la mirada su sombrero. Lo encontró colgado en una esquina junto a la puerta; al menos no le habían quitado uno de los últimos objetos que llevaba de su isla de origen.

Al pensar en ello, recordó su país de origen: aquel lugar azotado por la pobreza, regido por la desigualdad y la tiranía; un sitio que solo le traía malos recuerdos; excepto, claro, por Luffy y por… bueno, no importaba ahora.

Pero actualmente incluso pensar en Luffy era doloroso; hacia casi más un año que no lo veía, y esperaba que el día en que el también partiera de la isla para convertirse en pirata al cumplir los diecisiete años, se encontraran en la gran línea; para entonces el ya sería un pirata de renombre.

Bueno, ese era el plan inicial; pero dado los acontecimientos recientes, ese plan podría resultar un poco…pospuesto. Había perdido su barco, su tripulación, su arma. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su poder de la fruta del diablo de fuego; aunque a juzgar por sus intentos de pelear y escapar de los días anteriores, no le servía de mucho contra los miembros de los piratas de Barba Blanca.

Dio un largo suspiro; ya pensaría más tarde en un plan para atacar al capitán del lugar; que hubiera fallado las veces previas no quería decir que fuera a fallar de nuevo. Su estómago empezó a rugir de manera ruidosa, casi antinatural; así que descarto la idea por el momento para remplazarla por la de ir a buscar algo de comer.

Abrió la puerta del camarote donde lo forzaban a dormir desde aquel día; no es que fuera tan malo después de todo: a final de cuentas era más grande que el suyo propio; y pensar que en el otro barco él tenía el del capitán. Aunque, a decir verdad, el resto de la embarcación en donde se encontraba era cuatro veces mayor a su pobre barco pirata. Se asomó mirando hacia la derecha y luego la izquierda: el corredor estaba despejado. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuidadosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Si lograba conservar su buena suerte el tiempo suficiente, quizá pudiera ir y venir de la cocina con algún bocado sin atraer atención no deseada. Iba a la mitad del camino cunado, en un momento de distracción, no vio que algo obstruía el camino justo enfrente de él, se dio de bruces contra aquel enorme objeto y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero; enfadado miro hacia arriba para gritar en un auto reflejo a quien le provocó la caída; hasta que identifico el rostro de la gigantesca figura que se erguía ante el: el comandante de la tercera división de los piratas de Barba Blanca conocido como “Diamante Jozu” …o algo así. Trago saliva; no esperaba meterse en problemas tan pronto.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa, bribón? -dijo un sonriente Jozu; pero a pesar de su afable actitud, Ace no bajo la guardia. No caería en su juego fácilmente.

-A…a… ¡eso no te incumbe! – sabía que se jugaba el pellejo al desafiar de esa manera al comandante; pero no se dejaría intimidar. Además, él era puño de fuego; y puño de fuego no escapaba de una batalla; ese era su lema desde antes de siquiera ganar aquel apodo.

En eso un sonido interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos: era su estómago de nuevo. El menor miro al mayor con aprensión; su condenado sistema digestivo rugió tan fuerte que de seguro lo había escuchado la mitad de la Gran Línea. Por su parte, el más alto su quedo estupefacto, con a expresión congelada; estaba intentando procesar el origen de aquel estruendoso sonido. Cuando por fin comprendió la fuente de aquello, soltó una imparable carcajada que sonó a lo largo del barco cual eco causado por un rey del mar.

Mientras tanto en el suelo, la cara del pirata con sombrero se tornaba de un color carmín bastante encendido, el chico sentía el calor subir rápidamente por sus mejillas, ocultando totalmente las pecas que surcaban la piel de su rostro.

Al ver aquello, el mayor sintió el impulso de reír con más fuerza, pero afortunadamente leyó bien la situación; no queriendo avergonzar más al nuevo miembro de su tripulación, paro de reír y en cambio le tendió una mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte de esa manera. Déjame ayudarte y de paso presentarme formalmente, ya que me parece que no nos han introducido como es debido. Mi nombre es Diamante Jozu, coma…

-Sí, ya sé quién eres –lo interrumpió Ace de manera mordaz- y no necesito tu ayuda –termino, parándose por su cuenta y entrando a la cocina, que estaba justo al lado de Jozu.

El otro más allá de enfadarse solo enarco una ceja, miro la puerta cerrarse tras el muchacho y volvió a reír mientras retomaba su camino.

Viéndose de nuevo solo, ahora en la cocina, el ex capitán se dirigió a la despensa, con la lengua de fuera; ya no aguantaba el hambre. Ya se hacia la perspectiva de vaciar completamente las provisiones del barco enemigo, cuando fue interrumpido por un estruendo que azoto la puerta, la cual casi salta de sus goznes. Suspiro, casi dándose por vencido, ¡¿Es que acaso tan mala era su suerte que justo cuando salía a comer todo el mundo andaba merodeando por la cocina?!

Con ese pensamiento en mente, y dado la escena que se desarrollaba ante él, olvido por un momento que se encontraba en un barco enemigo para adoptar su antigua actitud de líder: trato de separar a las dos figuras que peleaban entre si por algo que parecía ser un saco de monedas; tal era el desastre que dejaban a su paso, que la puerta termino de caer de su marco, al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas sillas se volteaban y los platos caían al suelo para hacerse añicos.

\- ¡Basta dejen de pelear! –grito el portador de la fruta de fuego; utilizo sus puños transformados en llamas para separarlos.

\- ¡ay, ay, ay ayyy! –grito el más bajito de los dos combatientes- ¡no hagas eso, que duele! ¿Quién te crees tú para hacerme esto a  _mí_ , granuja, cret…? Oh. -dijo el desconocido al reconocer a quien los había detenido- pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso no es el novato? -comento, volteando a ver al sujeto con el que hacia solo unos momentos estuvo peleando de manera escandalosa.

El aludido se voltio hacia el menor de los tres, mientras recogía la bolsa del suelo. –Creo que tienes razón, Haruta, el menor de la familia se atrevió a separarnos- dijo, sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda tan fuertes que el joven casi cae al suelo- tienes espíritu, muchacho; no tienes ni tres días aquí y –su expresión se tornó más siniestra, amenazadora-ya hasta osas interponerte entre dos comandantes y sus asuntos personales.

Fue en ese instante que el nuevo miembro del grupo de piratas reconoció a quienes había detenido; retrocedió por instinto; ahora si estaba  _perdido, muerto, acabado._ Aquellos eran el comandante de la doceava división Haruta y el infame comandante de la quinta división: _espada-flor_ Vista, uno de los más grandes y temibles espadachines de todo el Nuevo Mundo, la Gran Línea, así como del mundo entero.

-L-Lo s-i sie-nto- apenas atino a decir; el día apenas inicio y ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo: se metió con tres comandantes de división antes te las diez de la mañana. -Y-o.… recogeré esto – continuo, e inicio a recoger los platos rotos.

\- ¡No te preocupes, chico! Eres nuevo por aquí, así que es normal que no sepas que es normal para nosotros competir para ver quién se queda con el  _botín_  de fin de mes. -comento el más alto de los tres.

“¿ _Botín? ¿Acaso se refieren a un tesoro?”_ se preguntó el de fuego; parecía que aquel era un asunto de suma importancia, vaya, sí que lo había echado todo a perder. Se resignó a su destino y continúo limpiando. –Y-o no lo sabía señor, no volverá a pasar. - no estaba en su naturaleza actuar de esa manera; normalmente habría explotado, atacado a los dos y quemado el lugar, pero aquella mañana en particular el hambre estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. ¿desde cuándo su estómago se comportaba como el de Luffy?

-Ya deja eso, mocoso. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Vista? No importa, eres nuestro hermano menor ahora. Además, no es un botín de verdad; son los dulces que apostamos y este granuja no los quiere entregar-dijo el de cabello rojizo, mirando al espadachín de reojo, quien sonio con ironía.

 _“Her... ¿qué?”_ se preguntó el de pecas mientras se levantaba del suelo, aun sosteniendo los trozos de cristal roto: era la enésima vez que lo llamaban de aquella manera en tan corto tiempo ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con aquel grupo de piratas? Se suponía que eran la tripulación más temible de todo el nuevo mundo, en donde Barba Blanca, su líder, era el más poderoso y temible de los cuatro Younkos: los supremos líderes, gobernantes y amos de aquella zona del mundo en la que ni el gobierno ni la marina podían intervenir. Entonces ¿Por qué se llamaban entre ellos de una manera tan infantil?

-Este…yo… solo tomare algo de comer y me iré a mi camarote, lo siento. -pero que torpe se sentía; en cuanto saliera de allí, correría hasta su camarote, cerraría la puerta de un solo golpe, después quemaría algo. Él no era así; soltó los trozos de plato rotos, tomo un trozo de pan y empujando a los dos comandantes, salió del lugar.

\- ¡Espera, chico! ¿Qué sucede? ¡No tienes que…! -no se alcanzó a escuchar el resto, dado que la puerta se cerró en ese instante y Ace ya se encontraba corriendo hacia su habitación.

Estaba por llegar cuando algo le llamo la atención. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a un balcón que daba directo a la cubierta; él se encontraba a la altura de tres pisos por encima del nivel del suelo; alzo la vista hacia el nido de cuervos que coronaba el mástil principal del barco, cuya altura era, al menos diez veces mayor al más largo mástil que él hubiera visto jamás. ¡pero que barco tan enorme! Volvió la vista hacia aquello que le había hecho detenerse: Barba Blanca se encontraba sentado en su enorme  _sillón-trono_  o lo que sea, cosa que no se veía todos los días, platicando con un tipo rubio que portaba una camisa morada y pantalones pesqueros de azul marino que creyó reconocer: el comandante de la primera división: Marco el  _Fénix._

Aquel hombre era inconfundible; el primer oficial de los piratas de Barba Blanca, la mano derecha del Younko, el hombre más poderoso a la vez que famoso bajo el mando del emperador más influyente del mundo.

Trato de escuchar lo que decían; quizá consiguiera alguna información útil que llevara a se le ocurriera un buen plan para matar al viejo, dado que sus primeros cinco intentos fracasaron de manera muy tonta…la idea era perfecta, hasta que, debido a que se distrajo con aquello fácilmente, olvido comerse el pan que aun llevaba en la mano, lo que llevo a que su estómago se quejara por tercera vez, haciendo tal alboroto, que los dos piratas que se encontraban en cubierta interrumpieron su conversación para ver que sucedía; mas en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el lugar de origen del escándalo, lo único que quedaba por observar eran unas cuanta pequeñas llamas que al poco tiempo se apagaron

\- ¡HUA, HUA HUA HUA! ¡Parece ser que el menor de mis hijos ya está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo! ¡Y es que no ha parado desde que llego ni un momento! ¡pero cuanta energía tiene el muchacho!

El fénix no respondió; simplemente siguió mirando hacia el sitio en donde ya había dejado de arder el fuego por completo. Su expresión era, como siempre, difícil de leer.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Marco, necesito que tu división y tu vayan a...

*******************

La puerta se cerró tras él, al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra la fría madera, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo; respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón; no esperaba tener que escapar de aquella manera; definitivamente, el hambre estaba acabando con él; a la próxima atacaría directamente desde donde estaba, los tomaría desprevenidos a esos dos; si, ese si eran un plan.

Animado ante este pensamiento, dio cuenta del pan, que, para esas alturas, ya estaba algo chamuscado y sucio; le sacudió un poco el polvo para morderlo. No era lo mejor, pero al menos no tendría que ver a mas comandantes ese día...

Se escucharon golpes; alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.  _Rayos_ pensó; ¿y ahora qué? Se levantó de un salto para ponerse en guardia. Apenas iba a tomar una decisión respecto a lo que debía hacer cuando la puerta se abrió un poco.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? Escuche decir por allí que tú y tu ruidoso estomago conspiraron toda la mañana para despertar a la tripulación entera, por lo que decidí traerte algo para desayunar, claro que, si quieres unirte a nosotros en cubierta, también puedes venir; no te preocupes –continuo, al ver la expresión de Ace, quien sentía que sus mejillas quemaban de nuevo- nadie está molesto por ello, al contrario, todos opinan que quizá han sido unos días difíciles para ti y que necesitas tu espacio, aunque, debo decírtelo, también consideran la situación bastante cómica, en realidad.

El orgulloso ex capitán de los piratas Spade estaba sin palabras; se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Por un momento que le pareció eterno se sintió de vuelta en su niñez, cuando Luffy y el hacían alguna travesura para luego ser descubiertos por su abuelo; Dadan no era un problema, pero el viejo enojado era muerte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No es para tanto, cálmate, nadie se atrevería a burlarse de ti; después de todo, ahora somos familia. Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin, mi nombre es Thatch-dijo el extraño, quien le tendió la mano al mismo tiempo.

El muchacho se quedó allí parado inmóvil, mirando la mano que se extendía ante él, con intención de estrechar la suya. ¿Thatch? ¿Quién rayos era aquel sujeto? Se preguntaba al tiempo que lo evaluaba su apariencia: cabello naranja peinado con una punta enfrente, una cicatriz que cruzaba el lado de su ojo izquierdo sobre la mejilla, barba negra, también terminada en punta que enmarcaba su sonrisa indulgente; vestía un traje blanco sencillo con una pañoleta amarilla amarrada en el cuello de su traje.  _Todo un bufón,_ pensó Ace. Por fin se sentía un poco más tranquilo, lo suficiente para retomar su actitud confiada y desafiante, a pesar de lo débil que se sentía debido al hambre.

\- ¿se puede saber quién rayos eres tú? –dijo con un tono más grosero de lo que debió sonar, mientras le arrebataba la bandeja de sándwiches a la peli naranja.

El aludido lo miro extrañado, sin perder su sonrisa- Creí haber mencionado mi nombre hace un momento, ¿o es que acaso el hambre ya te empezó afectar la memoria? -bromeo, sonriendo aún más.

 A pesar de que el menor esperaba encontrar una sonrisa burlona en aquel rostro, lo que hallo fue una sonrisa sincera y sin prejuicios. Esto lo se extrañó aún más, y por primera vez en el día bajo la guardia por voluntad propia, relajando los hombros; mientras masticaba un sándwich.

-Soy el cuarto comandante de división de este grupo de piratas, un gusto en conocerte…eh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -termino el mayor con una pregunta.

¿Otro comandante? ¡Justo lo que faltaba!

–En circunstancias normales no te lo diría, pero –mordió otro sándwich y hablo con la boca llena, tirando trozos de su boca que caían al suelo- dado que resolviste mi eh,  _ligero_ problema…mi nombre es Ace, Ace D…

-No hace falta que me digas tu nombre completo, que no me gustan las formalidades –dijo el comandante, ampliando más su sonrisa sincera- ¡mucho gusto en conocerte hermano! -dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro al menor con la mano que antes esperaba por otra que estrechar, pero nunca llego.

*************

 

 Unas horas más tarde tras terminar los sándwiches, puño de fuego decidió que al menos echaría un vistazo al banquete de la noche; se seguía preguntando por que no le habían puesto esposas de prisma del mar o estaba encadenado; llego a otro balcón distinto al que había utilizado en la mañana, aprovechando la oscuridad para no ser visto, no quería que lo descubrieran de nuevo en aquel sitio. Observo por un largo rato la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Todo el grueso de los piratas de Barba Blanca se encontraba reunidos en la cubierta, sentados alrededor de una gran fogata; en un extremo del círculo, se encontraba el mismísimo capitán, en su habitual asiento enorme; en medio, rodeado el fuego, se encontraba una masiva cantidad de comida de distintos tipos, acompañado de varias bebidas: pollo ahumado, carne de varios tipos de reyes del mar ( una de sus favoritas), puerco asado, mas variedades de carne de distintos tipos de animales que no pudo identificar que se veían jugosas así como deliciosas; distintos tipos de pastas, vegetales y frutas, para terminar con una gran selección de licores, sake de todas partes del mundo, bebidas de fruta, entre otros brebajes que el muchacho jamás había visto en su corta vida.

Suspiró al tiempo que descansaba la cabeza en sus brazos semi cruzados que se apoyaban en el barandal a su vez. ¡Cómo le gustaría probar, aunque sea un trozo de aquellas carnes! Pero, como bien sabía, él era un prisionero en aquel lugar enemigo; debía estar consciente de su posición actual y no dejarse llevar por su estómago de nuevo.

Estaba pensando en lo terrible que fue su mañana cuando una voz interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué no bajas y te unes a los otros en vez de observar todo a lo lejos? Pareces un pequeño zorro asustado viendo a lobos devorar a su presa. Ningún miembro de la tripulación muerde, al menos, no si no se les provoca.

Aquello tomo totalmente desprevenido al nuevo pirata del grupo, quien dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo de nuevo; se recuperó tan pronto como pudo y asumió una posición de pelea-

\- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!-grito con aprensión, no se veía nada en medio de la espesa oscuridad que rodeaba esa sección del barco; era muy tarde y la única fuente de luz más cercana era la enorme fogata que se encontraba varios pisos debajo de él.

-Cálmate, niño. Por lo que me dijeron, estuviste toda la mañana armando un gran alboroto; me sorprende que aun tengas energías después de haber comido tan poco y haber corrido todo el día por el barco sin parar. ¿no crees que te mereces un descanso? - dijo la voz mientras su dueño caminaba hacia Ace; solo se escuchaban sus pasos. Poco a poco, una silueta fue apareciendo en medio de las sombras. El usuario de fruta del diablo retrocedió, demonios; llevaba todo el día retrocediendo… hasta que su avance se vio interrumpido por el barandal del balcón en donde se hallaba; no había hacia donde moverse.

-Creí mencionar que nadie muerde, niño, y eso también aplica para mi así que ya relájate. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado en privado desde que llegaste al barco; por lo cual no te he dado la apropiada bienvenida que merece todo nuevo miembro de nuestra familia.

La figura entro al campo de visión del muchacho, en donde el fuego ya alcazaba a alumbrar las facciones de aquel misterioso hombre. El primer comandante de división de los Piratas de Barba Banca se erguía ante el a solo unos cuantos pasos; quien inclino su cabeza hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la del joven.

\- Mi nombre es Marco el fénix, primer oficial de este barco y primer comandante de los piratas de Barba Blanca. – alejo su rostro del más joven- Bienvenido a la tripulación del emperador más poderoso del mundo, Portgas D Ace.

 

 


	2. Aún atrapado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace sigue luchando con sus problemas existenciales a raíz de sus conflictos acerca de quien es su padre. Aún no encuentra su lugar en la tripulación del younko más poderoso de todos, al tiempo que conoce un poco más a la. tripulación y llega a la conclusión de aquello no es tan malo, excepto cuando tiene que convivir en el mismo espacio que el misterioso fénix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola espero que no sea muy corta está parte la redacte con ánimo pero no es muy extensa

Cap 2  
Los días siguientes fueron similares a los primeros: intentaba matar al viejo de múltiples formas, y era repelido por el o los otros miembros de la tripulación.  
Harto, entro a su camarote , azotando la puerta por doceava vez ese día.

Pero el peor de todos, era el rubio:siempre le tomaba el, pelo, se burlaba de el (o eso era lo que al le parecía).Andaba por allí con su fachada cool,lo ignoraba cuando le gritaba algo, era fastidioso; no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran o le trataran como aun niño.

-Te tratare como un adulto cuando muestres que lo eres.

Es lo que le había dicho el comandante ese...ya había olvidado su nombre. Se sentía demasiado frustrado, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

En eso su nuevo amigo entro en el camarote. - ¡Anímate! ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¡Tatch está aquí para animarte!-dijo, al tiempo que le pasaba una cerveza-¡Pronto tocaremos tierra!, Podremos ir por provisiones, y hacer algo divertido! ¡Quizá hasta conozcas al resto de la flota de nuestro yonko!

Aquello no hizo mucho por los ánimos del joven, quien se dio la vuelta en la cama y se tapó la cara con la sábana.

-Dejame solo. - fue todo lo que atino a decir.

-Bueno, vendré a buscarte más tarde.- dijo el otro, comprensivo. Era mejor dejarle a solas.

El más joven utilizo aquel tiempo para reflexionar. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Lo último que recordaba era haber luchado en contra del shishibukai Jimbe por días y luego ser llevado como tripulante a aquella nave...ya llevaba allí..¿Cuánto tiempo? Quizá unas dos semanas.

El tiempo podía pasar muy lento cuando no tenías un objetivo claro, y el lo había perdido hacia tiempo. Cuando era niño, el objetivo era sobrevivir y demostrar que su existencia valía. Llevaba comida a los ladrones que hacían las veces de sus padres, y trataba de ignorar el hecho de cada vez que preguntaba

-¿ _Que pasaría si Gold Roger tuviera un hijo_? 

Siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

\- _Si fuera el, desearía estar muerto. Esa no es una posibilidad. Ya que mataron a sus posibles amantes...pero si existiera, yo lo mataría con mis propias manos. Pobre de la existencia de un bastardo como ese_...

Entre eso y otras respuestas...

-No _merece vivir...si existirá debería sufrir por el siempre hecho de haber nacido_

  
_-si fuera el sentiría vergüenza de robar lugar en este mundo..._

Después de aquello, se aisló del mundo. Si no fuera por un molesto niño llamado Sabo, y más tarde de un payaso Luffy, Quién creía que la soledad era peor que morir, su vida y su existencia en general habrían tomado un rumbo muy sombrío.

Aquellos días habían transcurrido sin problemas, y todo parecía felicidad, hayas el día en que Sabo desapareció.

Había dejado aquella isla en busca de aventuras, y de hacerse un nombre, quizá por motivos más existenciales que por la búsqueda de gloria, por lo que en un arrebato de orgullo propio o de locura deseo opacar el infame nombre de su padre alzando el suyo más alto: vencería a Barba blanca, el gran emperador de los mares.

Pero aquello no había ido como lo planeo ¿No era así? La verdad es que en realidad no sabía que quería hacer con su vida, la cual, según muchos, ni siquiera debería de existir. Y ahora...estaba atrapado en aquel lugar. Que bien.

En ciertas ocasiones sentía que nada le importaba y podía ser frío o desafiar a otros para probar su valía, mientras que frente a sus hermanos demostraba algo que no cualquiera podría ver. Abrirse a otros era algo impensable, ya que Luffy le había tomado meses ganarse su confianza.

Ahora estaba rodeado de estraños. No había ningún aliado, un amigo en el que descansar la cabeza, en quien apoyarse, ninguna cara conocida. Se sentía como un niño indefenso en un mar de adultos, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Dejo ir aquellos pensamientos. Eran demasiado pesimistas, y necesitaba ser fuerte en aquella situación. Lograría su objetivo o escaparía a como de lugar.

Con aquella resolución en mente, dio un salto de su cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Hecho un vistazo al pasillo, abriendo la puerta solo lo suficiente para asignar la cabeza en búsqueda de intrusos. Al ver que no había ni un alma cerca, se animó a aventurarse afuera. De nuevo era de noche, y por fin podría andar a sus anchas en el barco sin ser interrumpido. Era solo en aquellos momentos que se sentía libre, dueño de si mismo otra vez.

Tomo la bebida que Tatch le dejo, que llevaba en su bolsillo, la abrió y le dio un sorbo. La noche transcurrió sin incidentes, mientras disfrutaba de la vista del ancho y enorme mar de la segunda parte del Grand Line.

No podía saber, dado que no usaba su haki, que alguien podía o no estar observando.

.......................

La siguiente tarde, decidió que escaparía del barco. Fingió aceptar la invitación de tatch a tomar algo, e ideó un plan para escapar esa misma noche.

-¡Qué bueno que por fin te integres un poco, novato! ¡Vamos al pueblo, a ver un poco del colorido de la ciudad!

Naturalmente, la gente al verlos, se escondía o desaparecía a su paso. Más bien parecía un pueblo desierto. ¡Que diferente era, de visitar una ciudad con su anterior tripulación! En aquellos tiempos, -lo pensaba como si hubiera sido hace años- su grupo y el tenían que esconderse, ocultar que eran piratas, escapar de la marina, chantajear personas,...y las personas tenían reacciones muy distintas al verlos llegar: admiración, miedo, los amenazaban, los alababan....los trataban como personas normales...pero nunca pensó que llegaría ser parte..o rehén de un grupo tan grande y famoso de piratas. Se preguntó si así habría sido recibida la tripulación de su padre...el solo pensamiento le asqueo, por lo que se dirigió a hablar con el comandante que tenía más cerca.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿A dónde van todos?

El aludido, que era también conocido como el comandante de las espadas de las rosas, río ante el asombro del menor y respondió en un tono cómplice:

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que está isla está en el borde de dos territorios de emperadores, por lo que las personas prefieren evitar el contacto directo para no ocasionar conflictos de bandos. Big mom esta celosa de los dominios de nuestro capitán y los quiere para si, por lo que está isla ha estado en disputa por un largo tiempo. Sus habitantes reciben regalos y sobornos de aquella younko, sabiendo que si los rechazan pueden ser asesinados, al tiempo que viven teniendo que al recibirlos podrían ser castigados por las represalias de Barba blanca.  
Les hemos dicho que así no opera nuestro grupo, que están seguros, pero al ser esta una línea de fuego constante, la gente está reacia a creerlo. Velamos por la seguridad de esta gente, pero no podemos aplacar el miedo en sus corazones. Cuando vives toda tu vida en una zona de guerra, es muy difícil confiar en personas externas que vienen con promesas y quimeras sobre la paz.

El muchacho estaba tan absorto en lo que decía aquel hombre que casi se da de bruces en la cara contra una pared. Nunca considero el tamaño del territorio de los younko, la magnitud de su poder, y sobre todo, la responsabilidad que había detrás de aquello.

Comenzó a pensar que quizá no sería tan malo quedarse un poco más a mirar las actividades de aquel grupo en la isla...por puro análisis táctico, claro estaba.

Sintió que una mano se posaba en su cabeza y lo despeinaba, al tiempo que se posaba como cuando acaricias aún niño pequeño o a un pequeño animal.

-Pero mira quién tiene una cara de ingenuidad y asombro total. ¿Te sorprende el poder de tu nueva tripulación?

Avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas, el chico de _east blue_ de dio la vuelta para protestar, con las mejillas encendidas, al tiempo que tiraba aquella mano de su cabeza de un manotazo.

-¡Dejame en paz, tu remedo de pájaro!-grito, pero se congelò de sorpresa al ver que el dueño de la mano no era la persona que esperaba.

¡Tatch! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! -dijo el de cabello negro un tanto molesto- entonces -trato de reivindicar la conversación- ¿Este pueblo es una zona de la isla intermedia entre dos bandos de emperadores?-dijo, tratando de disimular su turbación, ya que pensó en otra persona cuando sintió una mano en la cabeza... Recordando cuanto le gustaba aparecer de la nada. Aunque bueno, eso ya había pasado hacia más de una semana.

-Asi es, Ace. ¿Quieres ver más? Puedes acompañarme a surtir las provisiones y a llevar la lista de pedidos para las tripulaciones de los otros barcos de nuestra flota. No es un trabajo propio de un líder de división, pero a mí me gusta ayudar con tareas extra, con lo mucho que disfruto ver a los demás miembros, saludarlos, además de llevar el inventario de todo. Que puedo decir ¡Me encanta ver qué todo quede organizado, y como dicen por allí, si quieres que algo se haga bien, haslo tu mismo!

-Me parece bien -dijo un ya menos sonrojado muchacho, se sentía bien sentirse útil por una vez..y dejar de pensar en sujetos extraños llegando de sorpresa por detrás.

 

.................

 

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde cargando, descargando paquetes, provisiones; saludando a otros aliados de Barba blanca. Gigantes, hombres pez y otros seres formaban una colorida congregación de aliados. Saludo a todos con cordialidad, ya que parecían amables y sería de locos pensar en amotinarse frente a tantos aliados poderosos de uno de los hombres con mas influencia en el mundo.

Una vez cansado, sientiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo, volvió al barco satisfecho de si mismo. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que paso el día haciendo lo que le decían, sin protestar o sentirse excluido del grupo,como si fuera parte de ellos y no una persona externa. Casi se sintió bien de nuevo...no podía dejar que se metieran en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, por más que deseo repudiar ese dia, ademas de aquellas personas, la verdad es que había disfrutado del día como nunca, sintiéndose parte de algo sin ser perseguido o juzgado por su origen. Aunque recordó, que probablemente nadie allí supera sus verdaderos orgienes, y que era hijo del hombre que alguna vez fue enemigo o rival de aquellos piratas.

La línea de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida por otra presencia que invadió su espacio "personal " -ya que había reclamado el techo de su camarote como su zona privada.

\- Hola, Portgas. Dime¿ Que tal estuvo tu día? Parece que hoy estuviste más animado de lo normal.

Cerro los ojos. Aquel hombre tenía talento para aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos, justo cuando más deseaba estar solo. ¿Cuánta mala suerte se podía tener para que le pasará tan seguido. Suspiró.

-Y a ti parece que te gusta aparecer cuando no hay nadie alrededor.- contesto, altanero. No iba a dejar que nadie le intimidada, y mucho menos dos veces de la misma manera. Después de todo, el también era capitán de una tripulación. Seguía siendo lo, le gustaba pensar.

-Vaya, pero que modales tienes. Al menos aparece que alguien recuperó la voz desde la última vez que hablamos. Además, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer como mano derecha de nuestro capitán. No puedo darme el lujo de ir revoloteando por allí para saludar a todo el mundo. Pero no te sientas mal si no tengo tiempo de ponerte antencion, hay muchos otros que desearían que pudiéramos platicarar como los viejos tiempos. Por ejemplo, veo que Tatch a encontrado un nuevo compañero de bebida.

Aquella afirmación le indigno de sobre manera, que no puedo evitar responder de nuevo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres contus aires de superioridad? ¡Yo no necesito que me "dediques tiempo"! Además ¿Quién mencionó algo acerca de no haberte visto en la semana? Solo dije que te gusta aparecer cuando no te hablan.

-uy, golpe bajo. Pero tienes razón, nadie aquí ha pedido mi presencia. Buenas noches, Portgas.

A Ace le.molestaba de sobremanera que aquel comandante le hablara por su apellido, pero así se dirigía a el desde el inicio, y eso no parecía que fuera a cambiar pronto. No es como si le importará, ya que no deseaba ser parte de aquella tripulación, después de todo.

Era increíble como una sola persona podía arruinar un día perfecto en unos segundos. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras lo veía alejarse, y luego se tumbó de espaldas en el techo del camarote. Se tapó los ojos con su sombrero, y se quedó dormido con los brazos extendidos a cada lado. Ya pensaría en aquel tipo otro día. Necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas para escapar.

Antes de dormir recordó que si bien había pensado en el fénix cuando alguien tomo su cabeza en el puerto, también había imaginado que el dueño de aquella mano era el viejo que le había llevado al barco en primer lugar.

Ya entre sueños pensó en que no había ido a ver a ese vejestorio  en unos días. Quizá era tiempo de hacerle una visita.

Podía ser que está vez logrará tomarlo por sorpresa, o podría ser que por fin le confrontara y formulará aquella pregunta que atormentaba su mente cada noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aprecian los comentarios ayudan a seguir escribiendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí para las notas finales, si pueden dejen un comentario, que ayuda a que siga adelante. ¡saludos a todos! :D


End file.
